List of current Eruowoodian Super Kmart stores
156 Krypton Avenue, Salot, Eruowood - (opened July 7, 1993) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart store; was a Hens & Kelly store that closed in 1989. *24 Lopo Road, Sifina, Eruowood - (opened June 2, 1997) - Was an AM&A's store that closed in 1996. *Northtown Plaza, 99 Bradford Boulevard, Amherst, Eruowood - (opened December 12, 1994) - Converted from a Kmart store. *779 Miles Drive, Epinen, Eruowood - (opened December 1, 1993) - Was a Sears store that closed in 1987. *Ampoo Mall, 456 Pairs Street, Denny, Eruowood - (opened March 8,1995) - One of the mall's five original anchor stores. Has an indoor playground and a Little Caesars Pizzeria. *344 Andra Street, Ganio Planos, Eruowood - (opened May 11, 1999) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart store with an indoor kids play area. *426 Keno Avenue, Plopanrono, Eruowood - (opened March 16, 2010) - Was a Pizitz store that closed in 1985 and was vacant for years then it was demolished for a Super Kmart. *333 Andrio Street, Kinz, Eruowood - (opened March 6, 1994) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart store with a McDonald's restaurant. *Dinonia MegaMall, 134 Ponz Street, Dinonia, Eruowood - (opened January 20, 2001) - Was a Hens & Kelly store, then later it was an AM&A's store that closed in 2000. *Bobina Retail City, 214 Droko Road, Bobina, Eruowood - (opened September 11, 1993) - Converted from a Kmart store. *2217 Dobert Way, Forka, Eruowood - (opened May 26, 2008) - Converted from a Kmart store. *312 Inro Road, Dootiedootdoot, Eruowood - (opened February 18, 2012) - First Super Kmart with a KWash laundromat. *435 Kobb Avenue, Azara, Eruowood - (opened July 19, 2003) - Was an Ames store that closed in 2002. *1231 23rd Street, Pinotra, Eruowood - (opened October 1, 1994) - Converted to a Colossal Kmart in March 2011. *224 Kizmite Avenue, Kloara, Eruowood - (opened March 7, 2008) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart store with a Taco Bell restaurant. *89 Kap Street, Linton, Eruowood - (opened April 1, 2009) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart store with a Subway restaurant. *333 Shoal Drive, Baar, Eruowood - (opened July 8, 2012) - Converted from a Big Kmart store; First Eruowoodian Super Kmart store with a Sears Auto Center. *Dinezina Mall, Dinezina, Eruowood - (opened September 4, 1993) - First Super Kmart with a Little Caesars Pizza Station. *Apachapolis Shopping Center (a mall), Apachapolis, Eruowood - (opened June 14, 2000) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart in a mall. *84 Tumble Street, Laoboina, Eruowood - (opened June 6, 1995) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart with a Burger King restaurant. Was formerly a Two Guys store that closed in 1994. *93 West Highway 105, Zatonona, Eruowood - (opened April 8, 1996) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart with a Wendy's restaurant. *453 Shindon Street, Polontin, Eruowood - (opened March 21, 1994) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart store to sell beer wine, and hard liquor. *56 East Highway 95, Ganada, Eruowood - (opened July 6, 2007) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart with a Sears Optical center. *456 Topon Street, New Dallas, Eruowood - (opened, April 23, 1994) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart with an auto center. *53 West Highway 94, Koppinland, Eruowood - (opened May 5, 1995) - Downsized to a regular Kmart in 2013 and closed in November 2014; Became divided between an Odd Lots store and a Bikes "R" Us store in May 2015. *86 Dinky Lane, Croinop, Eruowood - (opened April 1, 1999) - Was a Hens & Kelly store, then an AM&A's store that closed in 1997. *88 Kopa Street, Bin, Eruowood - (opened August 5, 1994) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart with a KFC restaurant. *66 West Highway 98, Dolon, Eruowood - (opened August 12, 1996) - Was part of a planned plaza project that was cancelled. *3331 Klinep Street, Datona, Eruowood - (opened October 6, 1993) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart with a Rax Roast Beef restaurant. *49 Gitbina Road, Kondrin, Eruowood - (opened April 14, 2007) - Was an Ikea store that closed in 2003. *374 Brez Street, Brea, Eruowood - (opened April 3, 1995) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart with a Pizza Hut restaurant that was replaced with a Little Caesar's Pizza Station in 1999. *333 Intred Avenute, Markpon, Eruowood - (opened September 25, 1997) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart with an HSBC Bank branch. *54 West Highway 91, San Kinesizo, Eruowood - (opened August 23, 2012) - Includes a Sears Auto Center, a Rax Roast Beef restaurant, and a KWash laundromat. *443 Lino Drive, Bol, Eruowood - (opened August 13, 2000) - Includes a doctors office and surgery rooms. *245 Ponpreno Way, Piga, Eruowood - (opened March 25, 2007) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart with a Ben and Jerry's Scoop Shop. *4564 Lolin Lane, Shaka, Eruowood - (opened October 6, 1995) - Was formerly a bank that opened in 1955. That bank closed in 1995 shortly before Super Kmart moved in, hereby closing a normal Kmart store. The money vault was salvaged from its days as a bank and can still be seen inside this store. Also contains a Little Caesars Pizza Station, a video center, a garden shop, and an auto center. *1235 Kriz Lane, Painpa, Eruowood - (opened August 15, 2001) - Was formerly a Mervyn's store that closed in 1999. *345 34th Avenue, Droft, Eruowood - (opened May 6, 2002) - Includes a small-sized dollar store (the mini dollar store is not a KDollar store), a Little Caesars Pizza Station, and a hot dog outlet. *2345 Oopie Street, Pilara, Eruowood - (opened March 6, 1994) - First Eruowoodian Super Kmart with a Jollibee restaurant. *453 Depper Street, Boka, Eruowood - (opened August 10, 1994) - Converted from a regular Kmart store. It was temporarily closed for a few weeks in August 2015 due to plumbing problems and problems with water supply. *233 Krin Avenue, Trop, Eruowood - (opened May 6, 1995) - Was an A&P store that closed in January 1995. *99 Winbinz Way, Grift, Eruowood - (opened June 4, 1994) - Redesigned into a green and grey-colored and styled Super Kmart store in 2002 with the prototype green and grey-colored Super Kmart logo as part of Kmart's prototype store redesign rollout. *5784 Chesmond Drive, Dorslo, Eruowood - (opened April 23, 1994) - Redesigned into a green and grey-colored and styled Super Kmart store in 2002 with the prototype green and grey-colored Super Kmart logo as part of Kmart's prototype store redesign rollout. Has a Sears auto center and a Burger King restaurant. *4664 Bridford Boulevard, Cambridge, Eruowood - (opened July 15, 1999) - Has a Discovery Zone fun center, a Sears optical center, and a Mighty Taco restaurant. Category:Kmart Category:Retail Category:Lists Category:Eruowood